Internet-based web services can be delivered through web sites on the World Wide Web (WWW). A web site is typically a set of related web pages served from a web domain. Web pages are often formatted using HyperText Markup Language (HTML), eXtensible HTML (XHTML), or using another language that can be processed by a web browser that is typically executed on a user's client device, such as a computer, tablet, phablet, smart phone, smart television, or other client device. A web site is generally hosted on a web server. The web server is typically accessible via a network, such as the Internet, through a web address, which is generally known as a Uniform Resource Indicator (URI) or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL).
For example, a web service can be delivered via a web site. Web sites can provide various content on the web site for presenting to users. Example web sites include publisher sites (e.g., online newspapers and online magazines), e-commerce shopping sites, social networking web sites, and/or other web services.
A web site can be a static web site. Generally, a static web site does not customize content delivered to different users of the web site (e.g., a static web site has web pages stored on a web server in the format that is sent to a client web browser).
A web site can be a dynamic web site or can include dynamic web pages. Generally, a dynamic web site can customize content delivered to different users of the web site (e.g., a dynamic web site is one that can change or customize web content automatically).